1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display substrate that is used in a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch input device is widely used in display devices. The touch input device operates by a user touching the screen of the display device using a finger or a stylus pen. The touch input device can be generally classified into a resistive type touch input device, a capacitive type touch input device, an infrared detection type touch input device, or an electromagnetic induction type touch input device. The resistive type touch input device can detect a touch input based on a change in resistance when a pen presses the screen of the display device. The capacitive type touch input device can detect a touch input based on a change in capacitance induced by a conductive pen. The infrared detection type touch input device can detect a touch input based on infrared reflected by a pen. The electromagnetic induction type touch input device can detect a touch input based on an electromagnetic wave generated by a pen (whereby the pen is an electromagnetic inducing object). The electromagnetic induction type touch input device has an advantage in that it is capable of detecting a position of the pen without the pen directly contacting the screen of the display device.